winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club Wiki:Standards
These are the standards for the articles, pictures, and any other items on the Winx Club Wiki. If you need any help, or if you have any questions or concerns, our will help you. Continuity Articles must be written using the Cinélume continuity. There is no negotiating this. This is a English Winx Club wiki that primarily acknowledges the Cinélume version with footnotes for the 4Kids and Nickelodeon versions. In other words, the Cinélume version will override the 4Kids and Nickelodeon versions; unless it was never mentioned until the Nickelodeon version. :For example: Linphea - is how it is originally spelt. Even though Nickelodeon spelt it as "Lynphea", the "Linphea" spelling will be used. :Another example: Miele's Wood Tendrils - are spelt as such because it was never used, nor appeared in the seasons Cinélume has dubbed. Articles in regards to music and lyrics will be in English and Italian only as this wiki is not an international one. Rumors and Theories There is a difference between a rumor and a theory. (Definitions from dictionary.com) *'Rumor:' "gossip; hearsay; a story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts." Rumors are generally leaked information with uncertain or unknown sources believed to be a part of the production team. They generally refer to the happenings of future seasons, powers, and characters. *'Theory:' "a proposed explanation whose status is still conjectural, in contrast to well-established propositions that are regarded as reporting matters of actual fact." Theories are created by fans and based on prior actions, circumstances, and the like. They will sometimes be predictions of future seasons, powers or characters, and they are sometimes alternative interpretations of past actions. Rumors and theories are both allowed on this wiki, but should be specified as such. Passing rumors or theories as fact, without appropriate qualifiers, is unacceptable. An acceptable example of each is as follows. *It is rumored that another Winx Club movie will be released in late 2010, under the working title "The Magic is Back." *It is theorized that Roxy has not actually achieved her Believix, because she did not go through the Winx, Charmix and Enchantix stages as the Winx Club did. User Warnings Warnings are given to users with their purpose being to notify them of their unnecessary and/or inappropriate edits, or if they have violated the rules, in the hope of preventing similar occurrences in the future. Warnings are given only by Administrators and Bureaucrats in the form of a template on a user's talk page. These warning templates are in regards to edits, imagery edits, and any violation of the rules. WARNINGS ARE PROHIBITED FROM REMOVAL, UNLESS NEGOTIATED WITH A VALID REASON FROM THE USER WHO RECEIVED IT TO THE ADMINISTRATOR OR BUREAUCRAT WHO GAVE IT. *Warnings are allowed to move to users' talk page archives. *All users have three chances. If another warning is given after the third - the user will be blocked. *The duration of the user's block will be up to the administrator/bureaucrat's jurisdiction. *Continuation of ignoring the rules/warnings will extend the duration of the block and may evidently become permanent. :Exception to the "three chances": If a user continues to vandalize, disobey, and disregard any rules/warnings or for any reason an administrator/bureaucrat feels adequate to do so, they will be blocked effective immediately. Language and Writing Grammar Always write in complete sentences, with the appropriate punctuation marks, i.e. commas, periods (especially!), etc. Do not use shorthanded symbols, i.e. "&" for "and", type them out. Contractions A contraction is a shortened form of two words. For example, "will not" is shortened to "won't," "cannot" is shorted to "can't," and "they have" is shortened to "they've." Contractions are never used in formal writing and therefore will not be used on this site. Any contractions must be spelled out completely. Please note that the apostrophe indicating possession, as in "Stella's Ring of Solaria" or "the girls' boyfriends" are not contractions, and therefore not subject to this rule. Capitalization The following words do not need to be capitalized unless they are the beginning of a sentence or part of a proper noun: evil, good, fairy, witch, etc. Bias All descriptions must be impartial. Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Bad: Aurora is a fairy with long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. 'Good:' Aurora is a fairy with long blond hair and blue eyes. Notes *"Fairy" and it’s plural variant "fairies" are the only accepted spelling(s) of the world *Titles of characters are not included in the article name. Formatting Infobox and Article Layout |-|Character= Infobox |alias = Monster-Stella (S3E02 - S3E04) Dark Stella (S5E07) Evil Stella (S6E19) |class = Fairy |gender = Female |age = 17 |birthday = August 18 August 10 (4Kids) |sign = Mermaid |affiliation = |power = |weapon = Ring of Solaria (S1-S3) Ancestral Wand (S6) |phobia= Arachnophobia |talent = Fashion Design |occupation = Love & Pet Shop Owner (S4) Personal Boutique Owner (S6) Talent Scout (WOW S1) Pop Star (WOW S2) |sig = Stella |origin = Solaria Valeria (Winx Club: Quest for the Codex) |family = Luna and Radius (parents) |relationship = |pet = Ginger the Poodle |pixie = Amore, Pixie of Love |selkie = Illiris, Keeper of the Solarian Ocean Gate |animal = Shiny the Shinygreed |cartoon = An Unexpected Event (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) |comic = #1: The Castle |game = Winx Club |lcartoon = Tinkerbell Is Back (World of Winx) |lgame = Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures |italian = Perla Liberatori |cinelume = |4kids = Caren Manuel Lisa Adams (stand-in) |nick = Amy Gross |duart = Jessica Paquet |gallery = Yes}}The preferred order of fields can be found in For a list of themes, see Infobox Themes Guide Article Layout If one or more section is unknown, type "None." Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: *Appearance (in heading 2) *Personality (in heading 2) *Series (in heading 2) **Seasons (in heading 3) *Movies (if have; in heading 2) *Specials (if have; in heading 2) *Comics (if have; in heading 2) *Magical Abilities (or Skills for Specialists or Paladin) (if have; in heading 2) *Curiosities (if have; in heading 2) *Transformation Sequences (if have; in heading 2) *Concept arts (if have; in heading 2) *Trivia (if have; in heading 2) At the end of the page, you need to add |-|Spell= Infobox The preferred order of fields can be found in Article Layout |-|Episode/Special/Movie= Infobox The preferred order of fields can be found in Article Layout If one or more section is unknown, type "None." Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: *'Introductory paragraph:' This is episode XYZ of season XYZ. One sentence only. *'Synopsis:' Summary of the episode. Paragraph-form. *'Plot:' The plot of the episode. Paragraph-form. *'Major Events:' Big events. Point-form. *'Debuts:' First appearances of living creatures (character or monster), locations, or items. TOO MINOR features (such as Fairy Dust) can be ignored. Point-form. *'Characters:' List of characters that appeared and SPOKE in the episode. Point-form. *'Spells Used:' List the spells used in that episode. Point-form. *'Script:' Link to script(s). Point-form. *'Songs:' List the songs in heard. Point-form. *'Trivia:' Trivial information that is not mistake can be listed here. Things such as changed voice actors or major plot changes can be mentioned here. Point-form. *'Mistakes: '''Add present mistakes with corresponding pictures. Point-form'.' *'Quotes:' Only quotes that are pertinent to the episode or the season's plot or extremely funny. '''Examples: 'Winx Club - Episode 101 (Episode), Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (Special), Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (Movie) |-|Song= Infobox The preferred order of fields can be found in Article Layout |-|Comic= Infobox The preferred order of fields can be found in Article Layout If one or more section is unknown, type "None." Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: *Synopsis (Heading 2) *Plot (Heading 2) *Spells Used (Heading 2) *Mistakes (Heading 2) *Debuts (Heading 2) *Characters (Heading 2) *Trivia (Heading 2; if applicable) Notes... #Pictures: ##''All'' pictures must be cropped. This is the only part of the Wiki where we allow cropped images. It is best not to have a whole page, just as a precaution to copyright. ##Be sure to remove any text from the speech bubbles (which can be done via Paint), although they describe what the characters are doing, the photo's caption will suffice. This is also another precaution to copyright. #Spells Used Section ##Spells that have been used in comics will be added, linking the ones that are present in the animated series. ##Include the incantations that were spoken as well. ##For a good example of all of this please see: Prisoner of the Dark ##'Please be able to tell the difference between a spell/incantation and conversational sentences/statements.' ##*''Example:'' "Now I'm tired and I'm going to rest, so if I may..." - "used" by Flora to create a sofa for her and Helia to sit on. ##**This is not a spell or incantation, this is just a statement; not everything the Winx or other magical beings, say or do is a spell just because they said something while they are using magic. ##*''Example:'' "Tables bloom and planks grow bark, tender buds emerge from the dark, soft vines are transformed your way, so through this door pass, we may." - Used by Flora to turn the door into a hedge. ##**This is a spell/incantation because magic is being used to change/manipulate/influence something. #Characters Section ##''Note: You can create pages for most of the comic characters, so as long as they play a part in the story.'' ##Be sure to label the characters; for example: ##*Winx Club ##**Bloom ##**Stella ##**etc. ##*Humans ##**Mike ##**Vanessa |-|Game= Infobox The preferred order of fields can be found in Article Layout |-|Script= Article Layout To mark a script "complete" add the code to the beginning of any script. *'Title of the Episode '(heading 2) *'Scene: Name of Scene' (heading 3) **Character 1: (Character will be in bold) Speech 1. (Speech will be in normal text.) **Character 2: Speech 2. **Action* (Include the * at the end.) ***And so forth... In Source Mode, it will be viewed as such: Title of the episode Scene: Name of scene Character 1: Speech 1. Character 2: Speech 2. *Actions* Notes on... Scenes Scene's name should be pointed out by nouns, and places. Example: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea; not At the Winx's dorm, At Alfea *Adjectives and adverbs should just be placed in necessary positions, else, they should be altered/replaced. Example 2: Scene: The Swamp of Darkness Example 3: Somewhere in Infinite Ocean => Infinite Ocean; Prison of Andros => Andros' Prison Actions Just add the necessary actions. Example: Bloom shoots a ball of fire. *The things like "people are cheering" and such should be removed. *The "gasp" action should just be used in proper place. *Example: Layla: My realm is in danger. *The girls gasp.* Layla: And to save it, I need your help. |-|Pictures= General The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. If the picture seems off (for example, it is too bright, too dark, or too grainy and you are not able to make out details) it is not acceptable and should not be used anywhere on the site. The length and width of the pictures will vary depending on which season one is viewing. In the earlier seasons (Seasons 1 - 4, as well as PopPixie and the specials), the show is being view it is in a "box" format (also known as: 480i:SDTV or standard television), in Seasons 5 - 7, World of Winx, and the movies, they are wide screen (also known as: 1080i:HDTV or high definition television). Please upload these pictures as they are displayed. DO NOT crop, shrink, or stretch the image; Cropping is only allowed when you are singling out an outfit (this excludes transformations as they mostly appear by themselves) OR you are adding images to a comic article. Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png|The appropriate size ("box" screen) for Seasons 1 - 4. 644048 513657788661864 1628120235 n.jpg|The appropriate size (widescreen) for Seasons 5 - present. DO NOT '' upload pictures that: *have borders, logos, watermarks, or labels *are bad quality *are cropped *are blurry *are in the incorrect format Pictures that do not comply will be deleted, and users that repeatedly offend in this way will be blocked. If you cannot find a good quality picture, ''do not upload it. If the picture is a replacement, please upload it to the same name by clicking 'Replace' on the file page. Stock Art Stock art is a valuable tool to communicate an outfit. However, some "stock art" is not really stock art - it is painted on a model. So be careful. Stock art must: *be official *have clear/sharp edges *be colored correctly *have no watermarks or labels Size Infobox thumbnail varies in size depending on whether it is a screenshot or from comics. An accepatable size is at least 200px. Thumbnails for S5-8 and World of Winx should ideally be 1,280 × 720 (894 KB). Super-small pictures are acceptable for user icons only. If the gallery thumbnail is too large for the picture, the picture is too small and cannot be used on this site. Gallery Pages *Official stock art or unique screenshots only, No GIFS *Sections should include: **Fairy Forms: Forms that this character has achieved, if any. Screenshots are preferred; any and all screenshots that contain a character's Fairy Form will be placed in this section. **Thumbnail from infobox in article **Spells: Must be added on the Fairy Forms section *All civilian form screenshots must be placed in Series section Use in Articles Series section: *There should be one appropriate thumbnail per paragraph if space permits *Thumbnails should alternate from right to left Appearances Notation All sentences noting an appearance of someone/something should begin: "In "Episode/Movie/Special/Game/Comic,"..." Templates '' '' details the various going on on this wiki excluding the infobox templates. It also includes the templates used in the projects. Templates shout only be applied by project leaders. Blog Posts Elaborating on Rules This section will list the blogs that will expand on certain rules. PLEASE READ THEM. *Summer 2017 updates *As for February 22nd *Attention All Users - Picture Qualities/Gallery Category:Policy